


Worst Diaster Ever

by vanityaffair



Category: Sharknado (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Enjoy this crazy thing I wrote, How did I know this, Humor, I Didn't even watch the movie, My First Work in This Fandom, My own character, Sharks, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off that movie Sharknado.I never watch that movie but somehow I knew about it.Any who enjoy this senseless drabble I wrote about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Diaster Ever

I moved to the side and I had grabbed my dagger from my side and I saw the incoming monster coming toward me.

"I would've went with snakes."I said and everyone screamed as the giant sharks came in and I rushed to the side avoiding getting eaten by a giant shark.

"Shit!"I screamed as it landed on the ground and I had moved to a safer point:The Lighthouse.

"I never seen something like this."I said running quickly towards the lighthouse and I saw the huge sharks come down like meteorites.

The faster I ran,The more that came in.I was at home a minute ago eating a casserole.Then I outside trying to figure out why it smelled like fish and why there sharks falling out of the sky.

I had avoided a few more sharks and I had gasped when I saw the lighthouse end up being hit by a large shark.

"Oh well there goes my view."I said and I had looked over to the city and I groaned as sharks came down like wreaking balls.

"Worst disaster ever."


End file.
